Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamp and more particularly to an improved clamp that is capable of securing two spaced members having a lateral offset and/or vertical offset from each other, thereby permitting multi-planar adjustment.
Description of the Related Art
Clamps of various designs and configurations are well known in the art. Prior art clamps are used in myriad applications, including woodworking, plumbing, general construction, metal working, and surgeries of all varieties. Many prior art clamps are as simple as a pair of opposed jaws that are held together by the force of a users' hand. Other prior art clamps utilize various locking mechanisms hold the clamp jaws in place once they are appropriately positioned. However, these prior art clamps suffer from the inability to clamp two members that are displaced or spaced from one another, without the participation of multiple users to force the two members together and operate the clamp.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a clamp that is capable of holding two members together that include clamp jaws that are readily adjusted in three dimensions and deployed to counteract “offset” or displacement between the two members. The independent adjustment and alignment of two clamping members into relative positions presents a substantial improvement in the art.